


Gray Day Fun

by Arsoemon



Series: Younglings [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, No Angst, Slice of Life, Tiny Thief Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: It’s a rainy day at the Sakura residence, but that’s all the more reason to go outside!
Series: Younglings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Gray Day Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, they’re about 5-8 years old here.

“Sojiro, can we go outside?” Futaba tugs on his pant leg, and he turns to see all four of his rugrats doing their best angel faces, complete with prayerfully clasped fingers.

“It’s raining out there.” The sky seems to open up as if to emphasize his point.

“New bugs!” Futaba jumps up and down.

Sojiro eyes them over his glasses as he considers his answer. “Tell you what, straighten up your room, and when it lets up a bit, we’ll go out back.” Yusuke is first to turn and run. “Hey! Do we run in the house?” They all slow down but only a little. Shaking his head with a smirk, he continues his hunt for the feather duster.

Upstairs, they make quick work of getting the room sorted. Yusuke and Futaba fold the blankets and put the pillows where they’re supposed to be, Akira sweeps the floor, and Akechi puts the top shelf things away since he’s the tallest. In no time at all, the room is neat and tidy again, and Akechi goes to get Sojiro for inspection.

“Hm. Well done,” he muses, genuinely impressed with their work. “Alright. Boots and coats,” he claps once, and they scatter excitedly—at a brisk walk, of course.

All suited up—a shark, a duck, a fox, and a frog, respectively—they leap out into the wet grass, a light drizzle still tapping on the puddles on the deck. Futaba and Akira run straight for the small bushes at the other end of the yard as Goro and Yusuke follow Sojiro to the plant beds.

“Boss!” Goro gasps and runs ahead. “Look! It’s ready! The berries are ready!”

“So they are. You wanna help me pick them?”

“Yeah!” Goro runs to get the bucket.

“Me, too?” Yusuke pushes the hood of his coat back to look up at Sojiro.

“Of course. Go see if the others wanna help, too.”

Yusuke runs off to the two crouched in the bushes. He slows as he approaches, remembering not to scare off any creature they may have found. He peeks over their shoulders to see a small group of caterpillars trying to escape the rain once more.

“Never see this kind before,” Futaba whispers to Akira.

“Better not touch it until we know what it is.” He gently lays the rock back down and takes notes on the bugs’ appearance.

“Berry?” Yusuke asks.

“Are they ready?!” Futaba leaps up and runs as fast as her legs will take her back to Sojiro. The two boys follow.

“Alright,” Sojiro starts once everyone’s gathered around. “First off let’s figure out how we’ll divide the work. Futaba, how many bushes do we have?”

She points to each one and counts aloud. “Four!”

“Very good. And Yusuke, how many people do we have?”

He looks at everyone individually, his mouth moving with his silent counting. “Five!”

“Yep. And Akira, what’s five minus four?”

“One!” He answers almost immediately.

“Good job. So Goro, if one person picks one bush, how many people need to pick?”

“Four. So one person won’t have a bush.” He looks sad.

“That’s right. So now that we have that figured out, I will hold the bucket, and the four of you will pick the berries.”

Akechi looks up hopefully. “I get a bush?”

“Of course. You were the one to notice they were ready in the first place.” Sojiro grins at him. The boy looks happy. “Alright, hop to it.” They eagerly pull the red berries from the bushes, filling their hands and pockets to take them back to Sojiro before rushing back to get the rest.

“Done!” Futaba drops her last handful into the bucket.

“Mine’s done, too,” Akechi checks around the back to make sure. Akira and Yusuke do the same and nod.

“Great work, everyone,” Sojiro offers each one a high five. “I’m going to take these inside now and set a timer for 30 minutes. When the timer goes off, you come back inside, alright?” They all nod their understanding and run off to play.

When it’s time to come in, they step out of their boots at the door and hang their coats on the rack with the umbrellas. There’s the smell of something good baking, and when they go to investigate, Sojiro hands them each a small cup of strawberries.

While they savor the fruits of their labor, he locks the back door before going to run the bath. Futaba is first to finish and first to wash up; next is Goro. Akira finishes his fruit before Yusuke but stays to keep him company anyway.

With the damp chill of the rain washed away, they all sit contentedly in front of the tv all warm and snuggly in their onesies, hoods up. Sojiro calls them to eat, and they climb into the seats—with Sojiro’s help for Yusuke and Futaba. They tell Sojiro about what all happened outside, starting with the caterpillars and ending with the game of catch, which explained why Yusuke’s left cheek was a bit red when they came in.

By the time they’re putting their plates in the sink, it’s clear they’re ready for bed. Goro is rubbing his eyes so hard he’s sure to see spots, Akira’s big yawn matches that of the dragon on his hood, Yusuke is absently tugging at his earlobe and struggling to keep his eyes open, and Futaba is already asleep in her booster seat. Sojiro was going to make them cake from the berries they picked, but instead he picks up Futaba and leads the boys upstairs, deciding to save the baking for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A sixth story in this AU! I was just kinda trying something with All I Want for Christmas, not really sure about how many baby stories I could come up with, and here we are five stories out. I’m pretty invested in Sojiro raising these babies and hope you enjoy the stories, too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
